


Отказать невозможно

by TandMfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: "Джиму отказать невозможно.Даже если он ничего не требует и не просит. Просто невозможно, и все."написано на заявку 09 пвп-тур "Мориарти/Моран. Кинковый секс с Джимом сверху", второе исполнениеhttp://sherlockfest.diary.ru/p187583402.htm484 слова





	Отказать невозможно

Джиму отказать невозможно.   
Даже если он ничего не требует и не просит. Просто невозможно, и все.   
Джиму хочется быть главным. Себастьян Моран это понимает, когда трахает босса, разложив на столе среди бумаг, сжимая его в руках, сопротивляющегося скорее для вида, чтобы добавить накала. Даже тогда Моран знает, секс у них есть только потому, что Джим так решил. 

Джим умудряется одним движением брови заставить Морана чувствовать себя обязанным. Дурацкое ощущение долга. Постоянного. И пени каждый день капают, а долг растет.  
Все подчинено Джиму. Моран не против. Он сам был бы рад, чтобы мир и в реальности крутился только вокруг Мориарти. Так проще, правильнее.

Бумаги падают со стола, рассыпаются. Джим матерится, выворачивается из рук, никак не может кончить. Себастьян считает, что это из-за постоянного напряжения мозга. Джим слишком много думает. Он не может отключиться. Раньше секс помогал, но с некоторых пор и это перестало работать.

Мориарти замирает, и Моран тоже останавливается, как по приказу.  
А когда Джим поворачивает голову, смотрит своими темными глазами прямо в душу, Себастьян понимает все без слов.  
Они так раньше не делали, но Морана это не пугает, в конце концов, он же не сразу стал полковником, когда-то его самого регулярно нагибали старшие по званию. И он не считал это унизительным, ему даже нравилось иногда. 

И сейчас они меняются местами. Стол у Джима большой и крепкий, Моран сам выбирал, учитывая все любимые позы босса.

Столешница холодная, а грудь Мориарти, прижимающаяся к его спине, удивительно горячая, на контрасте это кажется обжигающим.   
Джим долго не ждет, он просто вставляет, не задумываясь, что может травмировать не только партнера, но и себя. Моран жмурится, морщится и стискивает зубы.   
От саднящего ощущения собственная эрекция слабеет.  
Джиму все равно, он сейчас заинтересован только в том, чтобы кончить, и Морану приходится подстраиваться. Джим любит трахаться на грани боли, до полуобморока. 

Себастьян терпит резкие, размашистые толчки, усмехается, услышав отборный мат – Джим любит ругаться, но сейчас это не те слова, что обычно доносятся от босса, когда тот снизу.   
Моран угрюмо стонет в такт и думает, что и за меньшие оскорбления он бы уже убил. Кого угодно, но только не Мориарти.   
Чертов псих пыхтит сзади, чуть ли не подпрыгивает, а Моран лишь крепче сжимает его член внутри себя, стремясь ускорить оргазм босса.  
Короткие ногти отчаянно впиваются в кожу ягодиц, но Морану это — как слону дробина.   
Незаметно он опускает одну руку вниз и дрочит себе сам, от Джима внимания ждать глупо.  
Джим падает на него и долго содрогается, кусая Морану спину.   
Кончил, слава богу.   
Себастьян усмехается, двигая рукой по члену все быстрее, надо успеть достичь разрядки.  
Он кончает с тихим звуком сквозь зубы, даже не закрыв глаза. 

Мориарти все еще тяжело дышит, обнимая его плечи, а потом просит сигарету.  
Моран дотягивается до пачки, прикуривает две сразу и одну отдает Джиму.   
Они молча дымят, и только когда опадающий член Мориарти выскальзывает из него, Моран чувствует влажные губы в районе седьмого позвонка, а в груди резко теплеет.  
Он знает, почему никогда не откажет Джиму.


End file.
